my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Grey
Real Name: Nathaniel "Nate" Grey *'Current Alias:' X-Man *'Aliases:' Nathan Summers, Nathan Grey, Nate, Nate the Great, Quentin Tarantino, Mutant X, Washington Square's Golden Boy, Manhattan Marvel, Second Coming, Washington Square Miracle Worker, 19X, Shaman, Norman Osborn *'Relatives:' **Scott Summers (alternate reality father) **Jean Grey (alternate reality mother, allegedly deceased) **Rachel Summers (alternate reality sister) **Nathan Summers (alternate realtiy half-brother) **Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece) **Melody's Jacob's newborn baby (possible child) *'Affiliation:' Formerly New Mutants, X-MEn, partner of Madelyne Pryor, partner of Threnody, partner of Sentry, idol of Jam, Bux, Marita, Roust, ally of Havok's Brotherhood, Outcasts *'Base of Operations:' Formerly 1128 Mission Street, San Francisco, California; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; H.A.M.M.ER.'s Headquarters, New York City, New York; Anchorage, Alaska; Loft in SoHo, New York City, New York; Montreux, Switzerland *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Self-taught *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 135 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown with white streak *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-295 *'Place of Birth:' Sinister's lab, American Northeast, Earth-295 Powers and Abilities X-Man was an omega-level mutant until recently when his powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. After this, his only remaining power was: Residual Telekinesis: X-Man only has some residual telekinesis left of his powers. He can still move large boxes with exertion but has difficulty multitasking with telepathy. *''Telekinetic Blast:'' After working out his telekinesis and focusing it, he is now able to produce small but powerful x-shaped blasts. Since then, he has regained some small measure of his previous powers. Telepathy: During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, X-Man had sufficient telepathic power to take control of a velociraptor in the Savage Lang and direct it to attack Hank Pym. Telekinetic Enhancement: '''He now has sufficient power to control and multitask with his telekinesis in order to fight and hold a conversation at the same time. Former Powers X-Man was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He had psionic powers beyond those of any other mutant in the world and was easily among the most powerful mutants in general. He was stated to be among the world's most powerful telepaths and potentially the most powerful telepath and telekinetic on the planet and in any reality. As he grew, he possessed enough power that he could destroy entire worlds if he wished. His power was such that upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rivaled that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey, even at such a young age. These former powers included: '''Astral Plane Tap: X-Man had the abiliyt to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy and up to a potentialy unlimited scale. *''Astral Travel:'' He was capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *''Material Astral Projection:'' He was able to give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world, such as Charles Xavier. Telepathy: He possessed telepathy of the first order and was unmatched by any. His telepathy proved great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances and even interface with multiple minds simultaneously. His telepathy was so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, his powers enabled him to easily block and overcome telepaths such as Charles Xavier. He was even able to hide his mind from Cerebro, which is impossible for even the strongest mutants to accomplish. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' He was capable of intuitively translating new languages. *''Psychometry:'' He could read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *''Dimensional Sense:'' He was capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. *''Precognition:'' X-Man's precognition worked by displacing himself into a time-stream that showed every version of every future. X-Man claimed he had over 300 ways to see the future. X-Man's precognition could also be considered time manipulationg because he entered a different time-stream. *''Power Amplification:'' He could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. Telekinesis: X-Man was capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular and even subatomic levels. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around. He could disassemble and reassemble complex devices within minutes. On a larger scale. he could levitate great weights, but his upper limit remained undisclosed. He was able to crush the entire city of Quito in Ecuador in just a few moments, in his sleep. He was able to psionically isolate the entire planet's gravitational pull. His control and power was so great and finely tuned that, instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics, he just curved the shockwave and shrapnel around him. He could also use his telekinesis to bend light around his body and become invisible. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. *''Force Fields:'' X-Man was able to create protective force shields that could protect from even the most powerful of attacks. There did not appear to be any correlation between field strength and thickness of his telekinetic fields. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' *''Invisibility:'' *''Concussive Blasts:'' *''Intangibility:'' *''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' *''DImensional Teleportation:'' *''Healing:'' Psionic Evolution: *''Physical Reconstitution:'' *''Physical Possession:'' *''Temporal Manipulation:'' *''Reality Warping:'' Pseud-Vampirism: Phoenix Force: Category:Unfinished Pages